Two by Two
by Cheshire
Summary: Where once was one....Drabble from my AU DCU. Dick Grayson X Joey Wilson slash.


**Title:** Two by Two

**Author: **mneiai

**Pairing/Characters:** Dick Grayson/Joey Wilson, some Slade Wilson, mentions of Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, Mercy, and Kory.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Character death

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing for fun.

**Author's Notes:** This is off of a dream I had of an AU DCU. I'll probably be doing a lot of work within this world. Hopefully. Most everything will revolve around Dick Grayson.

**Two by Two**

It had taken him two months to plan and execute the wedding. He'd hired the best planner on the east coast, shipped in flowers from all over the States, and debated asking someone to use their weather-controlling device to make sure that the day would be perfect. When he found the perfect spot, but the day he wanted was taken, he paid a small fortune to bribe the other couple to postpone their wedding, and even agreed to pay for it. Everything would be perfect.

Even though he had to threaten some of the guests to behave.

"I'm not saying they can't have guns, I'd just prefer that they...not."

Dick regarded his head of security for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, but you're the one that gets to tell Mercy."

It had taken him two weeks to get up the nerve to propose to Joey. He had thought about it before, many times, of taking a trip to one of the states were it was legal, having some beautiful, overpriced wedding, then running off for a month of whirlwind honeymoon. It had just...never happened. So when Gotham finally passed the legislation for it, it took him a little while to come to terms with the idea, then to decide on whether or not to give the proposition with a ring, then to figure out where to propose, then to choose what he would wear...

In the end, it happened by accident.

"Dick, do you want--" Joey began, stepping into Dick's penthouse and interrupting a power nap, causing Dick to fall off of the pristine white leather couch in his living room.

"Get married?" his sleep muzzled brain asked, milliseconds before the rest of him caught up to it.

They both stopped, frozen, before a beatific smile broke out on Joey's face. "You want to get married?"

It had taken him two years to ask Joey out, and all the strict training of private schools to keep his hands from shaking or his voice from breaking as he did so. But ever since his eyes met Joey's brilliant green ones from across the room, he'd been caught. Kory hadn't known why his interest in her had faded, but he left her to the newly building group of younger superheroes, despite the fact that she returned to her planet soon after that, and the burgeoning "Teen Titans" failed with that precedent set.

"Remember the day we met?" Joey asked, two hours into their second date.

"Sure," Dick said, grinning like a fool, "you don't forget the day you fall in love."

It had taken him almost two decades to find love, despite multiple attempts at it. He'd eventually realized it was just something he was _really_ bad at. Possibly something he was never meant to have. After all, he had seen his parents, who loved each other and him and were loved in return, die before his eyes. He'd thought he could love Bruce, but in some ways it would have been better if he _had_ fallen to his death to break Dick's heart.

All three of them killed a part of Dick when they went.

"But I thought he was dead?" Joey asked one night, after Dick had finished ranting into a phone about some problem or another with a questionable shipment at the docks and let _that_ name slip. "That he died and left you everything."

"He is dead," Dick answered, wishing that was the whole truth.

It took him two days to mourn, flinging plates, bottles, and lives around in a massive feat of destruction before collapsing. He set fire to their apartment building, standing on the street corner in torrential rain, watching as the other residents poured out of the glass doors, running into the night. The cold didn't lessen the anger, though the coat that descended on his shoulders, the strong hands that rested on them, did.

He found his revenge on the heroes. And a certain vigilante, too.

"Luthor's calling it The Society," his father-in-law said, voice soft. He understood what it was like to lose a spouse, and he had loved Joey, too. "He thinks you've got a lot of potential. We all think you should consider joining."

"He wants me? I'm in."


End file.
